Heart of an Ice Queen
by Lady Ariez
Summary: Rated T for slightly adult themes. Containing spoilers from all the current books. Karla is finally healed from the witch blood she was posioned with several years ago. Going home she must balance and bring new life to a Territory that has felt her absenc
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I no more own The Black Jewel's Trilogy then the moon. This fabulous series belongs to Anne Bishop the Great

CHAPTER 1

Karla stood from her chair and took five long strides, the length of the small sitting room, before a smile of pure elation broke across her face, "Jaenelle, I did it!" She said turning to face the golden haired woman the stood behind her as she walked but the movement unbalanced her and she caught on to the chair even as Jaenelle caught her arm to help support her.

"There is still the matter of building back up the muscle that was consumed in the healing…" Jaenelle said her sapphire eyes those of a healer studying a patient, "But…" She said her eyes taking on the aspect of a friend, "That's it! You're completely healed!"

Karla savored those words for a moment before Jaenelle continued, "No strenuous exercise for a least a couple months… take it slow…"

Karla merely raised an eyebrow at her friend's remark, the double meaning not lost on her, "You're kidding right?"

Jaenelle merely shrugged, "Who knows the next man to lay eyes on you may fall madly in love… Your hair has grown out…"

Karla pulled lock of the ice blond hair in question forward, it now hung nearly to her hips, "Remind me to cut it…" She said with her old tart humor.

"Beloved?" said a rich male voice from the doorway. Daemon Sadi walked into the room, impossibly beautiful. He had once been uncontrollably deadly, years away from the constant abuse had allowed a gentler spirit to grow, but only a fool wishing to die would believe he wasn't still deadly. He and Jaenelle were expecting their first child in little less then eight months and any one who had ever seen the sharper side of Daemon's temper saw the change in the man who now fretted himself nearly to death of his capability of raising a child.

"Daemon, doesn't Karla look good with longer hair?" Jaenelle said turning to Daemon, who would no sooner say no to her then stop the sun from rising, which didn't entirely put it out of the realm of possibilities.

Daemon gave Karla an appraising look as she planter her hands on her hips and met him glared back, "Very tempting but I'm already taken…" he said looping one of his arms around Jaenelle's waist.

"We'd better get going… or we'll miss your own return party…" Daemon said and both women groaned.

_Dress up…_ said the look they shared full of dread and dislike.

Another knock came from the door frame Daemon now blocked and Halaway's queen, Sylvia popped her head in, "You'd better get ready soon before Saeten comes by and does dress checks… you know how he is when he finally gets the chance to dress all of you up…"

Karla and Jaenelle when given the choice dressed in old well-worn clothes comfortable but not fashionable. Saeten, Daemon's father and Jaenelle's adoptive father was infamous for his preference that they dress nicely. But the girls had found an ally in his new wife, Sylvia, who shared their opinion that anything a witch like to wear was feminine and anything she didn't like to wear wasn't.

Daemon offer his arms to his Step mother and his wife, "Ladies…" and when they both took his arms he led them down the hall and Karla closed her door so she could change into her outfit for the evening. She used Craft to support herself as she put on her dress. She zipped it partially the up when there came a knock on her door, "Yes?" she called as she recognized the psychic scent.

A Grey-jeweled witch walked into the room her dress clinging to her richly curved figure and slit up the sides to allow her freedom of movement, "Here…" she said putting a small box on the table as she zipped the dress the rest of the way up, "It's a gift from all of us…"

Karla opened the box to see a matching pair of earrings and pendant of ice blue that matched Karla's eyes. Karla put them on and hugged Surreal before switching back to the usually impish personality, "let's see how many males we can ruffle up…"

They walked down to the lowest level of the Keep were the first and second circles of the former Dark Court gathered to celebrate, her recovery being the excuse they used to gather. The ancient Prince of dragons sat up by the throne watching within whom, the gift he and his race had bestowed, now rested. His Queen stood beside him, no longer in dragon's true form her features retained a draconic cast, "We chose right…" she said and he agreed.


	2. The Problem

**Disclaimer:** I no more own The Black Jewel's Trilogy then the moon. This fabulous series belongs to Anne Bishop the Great

**Honorary Mention:** Thank you to magicXheart for being the first person to review and my new "wall" (Object used to bounce ideas off of…)

CHAPTER 2

Karla tiptoed up behind Lucivar and tugged on a hank of his hair opening her mouth to make some remark that would end with a cavern shaking shouting match between her and the Eryien she was stopped before the words left her lips when Marian leaned over and whispered to her, "Picking on him is my job remember…"

With a sigh she smiled and walked over to Lorn, the great Prince of dragons and plopped down unceremoniously on one of the dais stairs, "Hey! I haven't seen you since Jaenelle's court was founded…"

Yes Came the reply seeped in dark power over a psychic thread, And why exactly was this room chosen as a party room?

That comment was obviously pointed at Jaenelle who walked over her arm looped in Daemon's, "We didn't want you to feel left out when we decided to celebrate…" She said sincerely.

Ah… came the rumbling reply.

Karla hid a smile by lifting her wine glass to her lips and taking a sip.

Daemon interrupted gently, "Beloved, the dancing has started…" He said steering Jaenelle out to the area that had been cleared when the music began. Most of the First Circle were dancing with their Husbands, Consorts or First Escorts. Karla felt a moments piercing sorrow at the thought of Morton, her cousin who passed to demon-dead years ago. She hadn't had the heart to fill his position of First Escort yet though since she would be returning to Galacia soon she needed to fill the position.

"Lady?" came a voice from her left and it took her moment to realize the gentle tenor was addressing her and a moment more to swallow her sorrow. When she turned to look at him he smile and held out his hand, "Lady, may I have this dance?" something about the mischievous twinkle in his eye was familiar as she nodded and he helped her to her feet.

If nothing else the Opal Warlord who was waltzing around the room with her was a fine dancer, shown by his ability to dance well with a half crippled partner on her arm. She vaguely remembered learning to dance like this the summer she and the other had spent at the Hall, "Rainier!" She finally called remembering why he looked so familiar.

"I'm hurt… you just recognized me?" Rainier said spinning her away from him.

Karla just stuck her tongue out at him as he spun her back. At the end of the dance he bowed over her hand and said, "Until we meet again, Lady."

Karla wondered over the comment for the rest of the evening even as she was propping her feet up on the ottoman after the party to relieve the soreness from spending so much time standing, when she was unaccustomed to it.

"That was unkind witch-child, to spring the party on Lorn like that…" Saetan said sitting back as those of the first circle who weren't returning to their home territories gathered in the informal sitting room for an after dinner drink. Sylvia sat on the arm of the chair he was slouched back in said, "He could stand a little more activity in his life…"

Saetan looked up at her and laughed ruefully, "I feel I sympathize more with his want for solitude… Like when the coven and boyos first invaded…" he said sipping his wine.

Gabrielle, Kalush, Morghann, and their husbands joined the usually residents of the Hall lounging on chairs and sofas. Jaenelle sat in the chair next to Karla's as Daemon leaned on the chairs back.

Do you mind bringing it up in front of the others? Jaenelle sent on a Grey thread specific to Karla so only she would hear.

Sure, she replied resigned, they may even have some idea of what we should do…

"Everyone," Karla called raising her voice slightly to be heard, "I need you opinions on something…" The quiet chatter stopped and the turned to face Karla as she spoke. "In Galacia we have a slight problem," I galled her to have to ask for help but she comforted herself she was asking for her people and not herself, "the male council was destroyed when Jaenelle purged the realms, and since the majority of the stability was centered around the council when I came into power the realm was still off balance… and change came slowly because I had the male council resisting every change I tried to make… But after the purge people lost the stability knew… and that's why I came back for healing, if the popel see a cripple queen no matter what else it may make the realm even more unstable… and that can't happen…" She swirled the wine in her glass before drinking it down wishing it were brandy, "I have spoken with Jaenelle and she said she has done all she can I have to exercise and build the muscle back into my legs on my own… I have to find a way to do so that won't make my popel aware of my condition…"

Gabrielle leaned forward, "Find something common place to exercise…" she said thinking for a moment she continued, "like dancing…"

It was Daemon's turn to speak, "Why not hire Rainier as a dance instructor… he is Second Circle… he can be trusted…"

Karla almost laughed at the problem that had been preying on her mind for weeks, was solved to easily when studied from different angles, "I'll contact him in the morning…" she said rising, "he's staying here at the Hall for the night, right?" She said as she rose shakily to her feet a few of the men rose to offer her help when Kaelas rose from his spot beside Jaenelle's chair and offered his shoulder as support since it came nearly to Karla's waist. He was probably the only male in the room she would have allowed to help her in her weakened state with lashing out at them.

Once in her room she used craft to take off her gown and pulling on her nightgown she dragged herself into bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin she left out of sigh of despair resigning herself to what was to come. Just as she felt her mind settle into the semi-peaceful state of the half asleep she remembered Lucivar would come to wake her the next morning for drills. Groaning in frustration she rolled over, burying her face in the pillow as she screamed. As she drifted to sleep all she could think of was what she would do to Lucivar if he DARED even TRY and wake her up.


	3. I am SO SORRY!

I am sorry for all of you who have been reviewing that the next chapter is not up yet… I wanted to understand the character of Daren (My Other Main Character) a little better, so I wrote some later chapters with him in them… because that's how ends growing a character and it easier to work backwards sometimes… My sincerest apologies!!! That and since break is coming up all of my honors and AP class have decided t pile on the homework… and projects… and everything else… so I hope you can forgive me I'll try to have the next chapter or two up by Wed…

Lady Ariez


End file.
